


Butter

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cellars, I fear for butter, John wants some damn toast, M/M, Sherlock is annoying, what even happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending two days trapped in a cellar with Sherlock Holmes, John needs some time to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda crackish, written in the 221b format, 221 words and the last one starts with b.

Two days.  
Two days locked up in a cellar waiting for Lestrade to finally show up.  
Now this wouldn't be that bad, if Sherlock hadn't been a prick the entire time. There's only so many times he can listen to the makeup ground they sat on before going crazy, and needless to say Sherlock surpassed that amount. When Lestrade finally arrived John had been one more repeat away from strangling the man with his bare hands. Now finally John was clean and had a cup of tea in his hand. Sherlock had been dragged to the yard by a unusually wise Lestrade who seemed to notice how close John was to going insane.  
John sighed, and took a sip of tea. Thank god he had some time to relax now. He put on some crap telly, and decided to get himself some bread and butter for a small meal, to readjust his stomach a tad bit. He made the bread quickly and efficiently, a remnant of his army days, before looking around for some butter. It wasn't in the cupboard, nor on the counter. Not that he would be able to see it, anyway, with all of Sherlock's scattered papers.   
Finally, he looked in the corner of the kitchen. Right there, covered in tar and something dark green, was the butter.


End file.
